Fin d'un amour d'école
by chword
Summary: Blair x oc basé sur l'histoire de blair obélisque bleue de yu-gi-oh tag force 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre : album de fin d'année

Cédric se trouve dans le bureau du doyen sheppard au début de sa 3eme année à la duel académie.

"Cédric , ça fait déjà 3 ans que tu es là ... " sheppard tomba dans la nostalgie " Le temps passe vite , n'est-ce pas ? "

"C'est ce qu'il arrive quand on dors et on fais des duels monsieur ." répondit cédric.

"He he je suppose les bêtes sacrées , la société de la lumière , l'autre dimension ... On dirait que tout cela s'est passé hier ." cédric hocha la tête.

"Et durant tous ces événements , tu as toujours répondu présent , cédric."

"Ma foi , c'est mon école je vais pas la laisser être détruite." répondit cédric faisant rire sheppard.

"Enfin , je voulais te parler de la cérémonie de fin d'année ." commença sheppard.

"La cérémonie de fin d'année ? "

"Chaque année , nous organisons un tag duel durant la cérémonie." cédric le stoppa.

"J'y ais déjà participé lors de mes années précédentes ."

"C'est exact si je me souviens bien , tu étais partenaire avec jaden yuki. Zen truesdale et isidore rhodes étaient tes adversaires . Ce fut un duel fantastique qui entra dans l'histoire de l'académie. "

"Merci ."

"Cette fois-ci , je voudrais que tu représentes les étudiants en dernières années ." demanda sheppard ce qui surpris cédric.

"C'est gentil mais sous votre respect je pense que jaden fera un meilleur représentant que moi ." contredit cédric ce qui fit sourire .

"C'est bien possible mais vous êtes du même niveau et puis j'ai décidé que se serais toi , je sais que tu me feras honneur , cédric ." dit sheppard avec un sourire.

"D'accord."

"Je t'ai choisi car je suis persuadé que tu nous montreras un duel si spectaculaire , si émouvant ... Qu'il surpassera en tout point celui de l'année dernière ." cédric sourit à cet excès de confiance.

"Bien maintenant dis moi qui sera ton partenaire cette fois." demanda sheppard , cédric répondit.

"Blair flannigan ." sheppard fut surpris.

"Je pensais que tu choisirais jaden ."

"J'ai pensé à jaden au début mais je préfère blair sachant qu'elle est en deuxième année contrairement à nous et puis c'est une bonne amie mais une des raisons principales c'est que si je choisis jaden , je ne pourrais pas l'affronter lors de la cérémonie ." avoua cédric avec un sourire .

"Je vois , j'ai bien fait de te choisir ." répondit sheppard en souriant.

Le lendemain :

"Bonjour cédric ." dit blair en entrant dans la chambre de son partenaire et en ouvrant les volets aveuglant cédric.

"Blair ? Il est que sept heure , laisse moi dormir encore un peu ." dit cédric en mettant sa couette sur les yeux et en se rendormant .

"Allez, la journée appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt ! " dit blair en enlevant la couette et souria en voyant cédric recroquevillé sur lui-même .

"Aujourd'hui , c'est le premier jour de notre partenariat ." dit blair en attendant que cédric s'habille.

"Allez c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école ." dit blair en emmenant cédric habillé hors de sa chambre .

"C'est bon , je peux marcher tout seul ." se plaignais cédric , blair le lâcha et se dirigea tout les deux vers le bâtiment principal de l'académie . Cédric bailla .

"Tu n'a pas très bien dormi ? " demanda blair inquiète .

"Pas spécialement , je me suis juste fais réveillé par une jeune fille obélisque ." dit cédric en repérant la forêt et se dirigea vers elle , blair l'attrapa .

" Hop où crois-tu aller ? La classe n'est pas par là ." Rappela blair.

"Je vais juste faire une sieste , je serais là cet aprèm ." dit cédric . Blair se fâcha .

"Hors de question , tu ne sécheras pas comme tu l'a fais les autres années avec jaden , tu vas en cours ." dit blair en trainant cédric , ce dernier aperçut alexia sur le chemin.

"Alexia , aide moi !" supplia cédric.

"Impossible cédric , je sais que tu adore les cours du docteur crowler ." refusa alexia en souriant

"Comment tu peux m'abandonner comme ça alexia ?! Je croyais qu'on était amis ? " demanda cédric incrédule , alexis ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un petit salut de la main.

A la fin des cours .

"Tu vois c'est pas difficile ." dit blair avec un sourire.

"C'est pas la difficulté le problème ." répondit cédric puis soupira " Enfin bref , allez je te ramène au dortoir des filles." dit cédric en commençant à partir , blair le suivit. En parlant , ils aperçurent alexia avec tyranno.

"Allez , alexia rhodes ! Fais-moi un beau sourire ! " demanda tyranno avec un appareil photo.

"Euh ... Oui ..." répliqua alexia perplexe.

"Dis ' ptérodactyle ' !" demanda tyranno avec un sourire.

"C'est quoi ?"

"C'est ce que ma famille dit lorsqu'on prend des photos ! "

"Oh , bien sûr ..." soupira alexia .

"Même quand tu prend des photos tu es malade des dinos tyranno ? " demanda une voix que ces deux là connaissait que trop bien . Ils se retournèrent et virent cédric ainsi que blair venir dans leur direction.

"Salut , cédric ! Bonjour , blair ." salua tyranno. " Je fais le tour pour prendre des photos de tout le monde . C'est pour l'album photo de fin d'année !" dit tyranno avec le sourire.

"L'album de fin d'année ..." répéta blair triste .

"Exact ! Donc j'ai besoin de votre photo ! Vous allez participer au tag duel de fin d'année après tout !" dit tyranno avec le sourire . "Allez , vous trois ! Mettez-vous ensemble que je prenne votre photo ! "

"Hum ... Ok ..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air triste , blair ." remarqua tyranno.

"Oh , je pensais juste à tout le monde qui allait quitter l'académie ... J'ai passé tellement de bon temps avec vous tous ... Une fois que vous ne serez plus là , ce ne sera plus pareil ..."

"Je comprend ... C'est bientôt la fin de l'année et tout le monde se sent un peu triste ..." dit alexia . Soudain un clappement de main se fit entendre .

"Hop on arrête là le moment déprime ." dit cédric en souriant . " Il reste encore toute une année."

"Attendez , j'ai une idée !" dit tyranno avec une ampoule au dessus de la tête.

"... ?"

"Pourquoi on ferait pas un duel , en souvenir du bon temps ? "

"Je suis sûr que tout le monde serait heureux de faire un duel avec toi ! Tu n'as pas beaucoup fais de duel avec les 3eme année pas vrai ?"

"Tu as raison ! Je vais faire des duels avec tout le monde , un duel est le moyen parfait pour dire au revoir !"

"Voilà qui est bien dit ! Commençons tout de suite avec celle qui est à coté de toi ? "

"Hmm ? Qui , moi ? " demanda alexia pris par surprise.

"Oui ! Tu veux bien faire un duel avec moi , Alexia ? " demanda blair déterminée .

"Bien sûr avec plaisir , j'ai envie de voir si les jeunes étudiantes ont progressée et puisque qu'on est 4 , faisons un tag duel . " proposa alexia.

"D'accord tu fait équipe avec moi cédric ? " demanda blair. Cédric sourit.

"Bien sûr , on va le gagner ."

"Duel" Et le duel démarra , après un bon duel , l'équipe de cédric et blair gagna.

"... ! " alexia ne pensa pas qu'ils allaient perdre.

"Ah ... On a perdu !"

"Tu as vraiment progressée , maintenant , je n'ai plus aucun souci . L'académie est entre de bonne mains ." félicita alexia

"... Alexia ... Je suis désolée pour tout ."

"...?"

"J'ai causé beaucoup de problèmes à cause de malentendus stupides ..."

"Oh , tu parle de zen ."

"Et pas seulement qu'une fois ..."

"Tu veux dire jaden ? "

"Mais tu as toujours été gentille avec moi ... J'ai été si égoïstes ..."

"Ce n'est pas grave et puis maintenant tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue non ? " dit alexia dans l'oreille de blair la faisant rougir , cette dernière regarda du coin de l'œil cédric qui parle avec tyranno .

"Tu comprend quelque chose à ces chuchotements cédric ? " demanda tyranno.

"Non rien du tout." répondit cédric ." Excusez moi mais si on vous dérange on va s'en allez ."

"Non c'est bon tu peux rester , après tout ça te concerne " dit alexia ce qui causa un hochement de sourcil chez cédric ainsi qu'une explosion chez blair.

"Alexia ! " cria blair faisant rire alexia et causa un sentiment d'incompréhension chez les garçons. Ces quatre duellistes continua à parler jusqu'a l'heure de rentrer au dortoir .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Photo d'un duelliste pro.

Comme tous les matins depuis blair alla dans la chambre de cédric afin de le réveiller et le vit encore une fois au fond de se son lit.

"Bonjour , cédric ! " dit blair en le sortant de son lit. Cédric toucha le sol.

"Salut blair ." dit cédric en se réveillant difficilement.

"J'aide hassleberry avec son album de fin d'année ."

"Et ? " demanda cédric en s'habillant .

"Il y a des gens dont j'ai besoin de prendre la photo. Donc , j'aurais besoin de ton aide." répondit blair.

"Ouais y 'a pas de problème ." répondit cédric avec un sourire. Ils sortirent de la chambre de cédric et virent chad dans la cour du bâtiment des slifers rouges .

"Chad ! " cria blair . Chad se retourna quand il entendit son nom.

"...? Oh , c'est toi. Je n'arrête pas d'être occupé depuis que je suis passé professionnel ." dit chad avec fierté.

"Occupé à quoi ? Perdre ? " dit cédric en se moquant gagnant un rire de blair et énerva chad.

"Viens sur le circuit pro et tu verra ce que le grand chad sais faire." défia chad .

"Enfin bref , je veux fais un album photo de fin d'année."

"Tu ne pense tout de même pas prendre ma photo , n'est-ce pas ? " dit chad.

"J-je pensais le faire ."

"La photo d'un duelliste professionnel a autant de valeur que de l'argent ! " s'exclama chad. Blair s'énerva.

"Espèce de nul ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! J'ai essayé d'être gentille et de ne pas m'énerver !" explosa blair. " Bah ! On s'en fiche que tu sois devenu pro ! Arrête de frimer !" Cédric regarda de loin les mains dans les poches .

"Chad ! " cria blair.

"Quoi ! C'est "Le Chad "lorsque tu t'adresses à moi ! " répliqua chad.

"Affronte-moi en duel ! Si je gagne , tu me laisseras te prendre en photo ." défia blair.

"Tu oses défier un duelliste pro ? Très bien ... Mais si tu perds ..." dit chad et blair se racla la gorge. " Tu feras les corvées de nettoyage pour mon fan club ! " proposa chad ce qui fit tousser cédric ' Chad a un fan club " pensa-t-il choqué.

"D'accord ! Mais on fera un tag duel ! " blair fixa les règles.

"Peu importe . Hé , cédric ! " dit chad en se tournant vers cédric.

"Hmm ? "

"Si vous perdez , toi aussi tu devras faire le ménage ! " dit chad qui fit sourire cédric.

"Pas de problème ! De toute façon , on ne perdra pas ." répondit cédric confiant.

"Qui est ton partenaire ? " demanda blair , chad souria.

"Peuh ! Je suis un pro ! N'importe qui fera l'affaire ! " dit chad en regardant autour de lui et vit un jaune ra .

"Lui !" dit chad en pointant son doigt vers lui. Cédric regarda qui il montrait et sourit voyant qui c'était.

"Tiens ? Tu es là depuis longtemps bastien ? " demanda cédric.

"J'étais là avant vous ! " dit bastien.

"D'accord ! C'est parti chad." dit blair en activant son disque de duel.

"C'est 'Le Chad ' , je te l'ai déjà dit ! "

"Duel " cria les quatre duellistes. Et le duel commença aboutissant sur la victoire de blair et cédric.

"C'est ... Impossible ! " dit chad n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

"Pas mal , hein ? " dit blair avec un sourire.

"P-pas étonnant que je perde ! A 2 contre 1!" répliqua chad ce qui fit rire cédric.

"Oh la mauvaise foi ! " dit cédric en ricanant.

"Tu m'étonnes " dit blair en soupirant.

"Même avec un handicap un pari est un pari , allez pend là ta photo mais t'a pas intérêt à la louper , compris ! Prend autant de photos que tu veux du futur Roi du duel "dit chad . Blair souria .

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Hé , toi ! Celui qui a fait le duel avec nous ! Viens sur la photo aussi !" dit blair à bastien. Une fois les deux proches , blair pris la photo et la regarda.

"La photo est réussit ." dit blair .

"Au fait , tu peux avoir ma chambre si tu veux ." dit chad à blair la faisant le regarder .

"Hmm ?"

"Je voulais la démonter avant de partir mais ... Apparemment , tu peux l'utiliser donc ... Je change d'avis." expliqua chad.

"Merci chad " dit blair , chad haussa les épaules et partit avec bastien . Cédric se dirigea vers son poste préféré : l'arbre à côté de la rivière dans la forêt . Cédric s'allongea à l'ombre au pied du tronc tandis que blair s'asseya à côté de lui. Après quelques minutes de calme , blair décida de le couper.

"Dis moi cédric ." commença blair.

"Quoi ? "

"Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire après avoir quitté l'académie ? " blair sentit un pincement au cœur quand ces mots sortit de sa bouche ' encore cette sensation de malaise ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ' se demanda blair dans ses pensées.

"Je sais pas , j'ai reçut des invitations pour la ligue professionnelle mais ... Je ne sais pas si je vais y entrer." répondit cédric. Cette révélation choqua blair.

"Mais pourquoi ?! Tu as un tel niveau ! Tu n'as pratiquement jamais perdu ici et tu as protéger de nombreuse fois cette île ! Si toi tu n'y vas pas personne ne peut y aller ! " cria blair en se levant . Cédric souria voyant la réaction de blair et se leva également , il posa sa main sur sa tête.

"Merci , mais je ne sais pas pour l'instant et puis il me reste encore quelque temps avant de décidé ." dit cédric en lui souriant. "Bon allez rentrons il se fait tard. " proposa cédric en sortant de la forêt avec une blair qui le suit toujours comme elle le fait depuis qu'elle est arrivée à l'académie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : photo du kaiser.

"Bonjour cédric ! " hurla blair dans l'oreille de cédric.

"Waouh ! Du calme blair ! Tu viens de m'exploser le tympan ." dit cédric en vérifiant que son ouïe fonctionnait toujours.

"Ah désolée tu vas bien ? " demanda blair inquiète .

"Ouais je vais bien ."

"J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à faire d'autre souvenirs ! " dit blair.

"D'accord et où es-ce qu'on va cette fois ? " demanda cédric .

"Tu vas voir ." répondit blair en embarquant cédric par le bras.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'a arrivé chez les bleus obélisques. Cédric hocha un sourcil en voyant ils se trouvèrent et virent zen en train de parler avec isidore.

"Isidore ...Alors tu vas bientôt quitter l'académie..." dit zen

"Oui ! Je vais finalement passer pro ... " répondit isidore avec le sourire.

"Zen ! " cria blair en courant vers eux avec cédric derrière elle. La personne concerné ainsi que son ami se retournèrent .

"Tiens , blair ." dit zen avec le calme qu'on lui connait tous.

"Euh , c'est un peu soudain mais ... Veux-tu m'affronter en duel ?" demanda blair à zen tandis que cédric parla avec isidore.

"Salut cédric tu as l'air d'avoir la forme ." dis isidore avec un sourire.

"Pareil pour toi , apparemment ." dis cédric en souriant .

"Comme toujours , mais sinon pourquoi blair défie zen ? " demanda isidore en regardant les deux concernés .

"Je sais pas , blair m'a ramené de force ici sans rien me dire." répondit cédric.

"D'accord , d'accord. Mais pourquoi ? " demanda zen.

"Je fais le tour en demandant aux élèves en dernière année de m'affronter en duel ... Je veux avoir plein de souvenirs avant que vous ne partiez tous !" répondit blair déterminée .

"Mais j'ai déjà quitté l'académie..." répondit zen.

"Zen ! Ne sois pas aussi niais ! Il a fallu beaucoup de courage à blair pour qu'elle te demande ça !" dit isidore.

"V-vraiment ?" répondit zen .

"Bien sûr ! " assura isidore comme si c'était logique. "Dire que je pensais que tu changerais en quittant l'académie pour entrer dans la société active." avoua isidore déprimé.

"Euh ...Je..." est la seule chose que zen put dire.

"J'ai une idée! C'est aussi ma dernière année .Alors pourquoi on ferait pas un tag duel ? "dit isidore avec un sourire. "Je choisis zen comme partenaire et tu es partenaire avec cédric ok ?" proposa isidore.

"Ok mais si on doit faire un duel , autant le faire à fond ! " dit cédric en regardant zen , ce dernier souria.

"Bien sur ." répondit zen en activant son disque de duel. Blair les regardas surprise puis sourit.

"Merci les gars , allez c'est partit duel ! " dit blair en chœur avec les autres duellistes. Après un duel haut en couleurs , les gagnants sont cédric et blair.

"Ouah ! Vous nous avez battus ! " dit isidore impressioné.

"Incroyable . Nous avons gagné ..." dit blair en ne croyant pas ce qu'elle dit puis regarda cédric en train de parler souriant avec isidore et zen ' il est incroyable , il a pratiquement tout fait tout seul. Cédric est vraiment un puissant duelliste.' pensa blair avant qu'une voix la fasse revenir sur terre.

"Blair." dit zen.

"Zen..." dit blair surprise.

"Tu es venue me rendre visite à l'académie i ans ... Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées depuis...Succés et écheccs . Honneur et disgrâce." dit zen nostalgiquement. " Je suis quelqu'un qui n'est pas très sensible aux sentiments des autres. Même isidore a abandonné tout espoir en moi."

"Ca c'est la moindre des choses ." dit isidore en donnant des petits de coude dans les côtes de cédric faisant rire ce dernier .

"Bref ." dit zen en regardant les deux autres , les calmants d'un coup. "Mais il y a quelque chose que je sais. Durant ce duel , j'ai su que tout ce que tu avais appris... Et tout ce que tu as vécu depuis ton arrivée à l'académie...Etait réel. Tu es vraiment devenue forte , blair." dit zen ce qui fit pleurer blair. 'Ahhh tu l'a fais pleurer , mais ce sont de bonne larmes merci zen ' pensa cédric avec un sourire.

"Zen ! Isidore ! Merci à tous les deux ! " dit blair en essuyant ses larmes. Sur ces mots cédric et zen partit.

"Hein ?" dit isidore en les voyants partir. " Euh ... j'ai pas le mot de la fin ? "dit isidore déçu avant de commencer à partir.

"Attend isidore , je voudrais te demander quelque chose." dit blair , isidore s'arrêta.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Voilà à chaque fois que je regarde cédric , j'ai un sentiment de bonheur et de plaisir mais à chaque fois que je le vois partir , j'ai le sentiment que je ne le verrai plus et c'est encore plus vrai quand je pense qu'il va bientôt quitter l'académie." avoua blair ce qui fit sourire isidore.

"C'est l'amour tout simplement." répondit -il .

"...? Mais c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive , sa ne me le faisait pas avec zen ou jaden." dit blair.

"L'amour que tu porte pour cédric est vrai et fort alors que pour zen et jaden , c'était plus du respect ou l'idéalisme ." révéla isidore surprenant blair .

"Hé hé bonne chance jeune fille amoureuse." dit isidore en partant en souriant laissant blair seule avec ses pensées.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : tag duel de fin d'année.

Le jour de la cérémonie , on retrouve blair en train de monter les escaliers du dortoir rouge avec une regard triste sur le visage puis arriva devant la porte de cédric ' alors c'est la dernière fois que je rentre dans cette chambre et j'y trouve cédric ' pensa blair . En ouvrant la porte elle aperçut cédric en train de s'habiller , ce dernier remarqua blair et souria.

"Salut blair , hé hé tu arrive trop tard je suis déjà habillé." dit cédric en riant.

"Cédric ... " dit blair avec une expression triste que cédric remarqua sans peine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a blair ?" demanda cédric.

"C'est bientôt le moment du tag duel ... Donc je... Oh je ... Rien du tout."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " redemanda cédric.

"Je te le dirais après le duel , d'accord" dit blair avec un sourire que cédric compris tout de suite que c'était un faux.

"D'accord bon allons-y . Je me demande qui seront nous adversaires , je suis pressé de le savoir !" dit cédric excité mais blair l'était un peu moins 'Si seulement je pouvais être aussi contente que toi , bon allez arrête d'être morose et sois heureuse pour la cérémonie.'

Les deux arriva à l'arène de l'académie se trouvant dans le bâtiment principal.

"Hum ...Hum .. test un , deux ... Mesdemoiselles , messieurs ! Que le tag duel de la duel académie commence !" dit le Dr crowler avant de descendre de l'arène.

"Je le savais ... Nos adversaires sont ..." dit blair en les regardants .

"Hé! J'ai hâte de t'affronter en duel cédric ! " dit jaden excité , cédric souria à pleine dent.

"Moi aussi jaden je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme tag duel." répondit cédric également excité à l'idée d'affronté son meilleur ami et rival.

"Blair ! T'as l'air en forme ! Tu as passé du bon temps avec tout le monde ?" dit tyranno. Blair sourit .

"Oui ! Il ne reste que jaden ." répondit blair en regardant cédric et jaden parlant tous les deux avant le début du duel puis soupira.

"Ouah vivement que ça commence , je ne tiens plus ." dit jaden en souriant.

"Allez c'est parti ! " dit crowler.

"C'est parti pour le feu d'artifice ." dit jaden en activant son disque de duel en même temps que cédric montrant leur envie et excitation ' C'est mon dernier tag duel avec cédric alors profitons-en au maximum ' pensa blair en souriant.

"Duel" cria les quatre duellistes. Après un intense duel , se répondant coup sur coup , la victoire revient à l'équipe de cédric et blair.

"Ah on a perdu ! Vous êtes vraiment une bonne équipe ! " dit tyranno . Cédric sourit .

"Merci , vous êtes très forts vous aussi." répondit cédric en tapotant le dos de tyranno.

"On a gagné ...Je ne sais pas comment mais on a gagné ." chuchota blair à elle - même puis vit cédric qui commença à partir vers la sortie nord.

"Cédric ! " dit blair ce qui fit stopper cédric . Jaden et tyranno descendit de la scène sachant ce qu'aller se passer. "Merci de m'avoir aidée à affronter tous les 3emes années " cédric sourit.

"De quoi tu parle blair ? Il te reste encore un 3eme année à affronter ! " cria alexia depuis les gradins.

"Hein ! Comment sa il en reste un ? " dit blair puis vit cédric activé son disque de duel avec un sourire sur le visage.

"J'espère que tu ne comptais pas me laisser partir sans m'affronter ? " dit cédric .

"Mais tu es mon partenaire." dit blair. Cédric ricana.

"Certes ... Mais je reste un 3eme année ." dit cédric montrant l'évidence.

"Affronte le blair ! " cria isidore à côté d'alexia . "Montre lui la puissance de tes sentiments ! "

"D'accord ! C'est parti cédric ! " cria blair déterminée en activant son disque.

"Approche ! Montre moi la puissance d'une jeune fille amoureuse ! " cria cédric excité.

"Duel" crierent les deux.

"Tu crois que cédric va la laisser gagner ? " demanda alexia à jaden , ce dernier souria et secoua la tête.

"Bien sûr que non ! C'est pas du tout son genre." dit jaden. Le duel avançait et finit sur la victoire de cédric.

"C'est ma victoire blair ! " cédric souria. Blair souria.

'Alors voila la force de cédric ? Le n°1 de l'académie , il est vraiment incroyable . ' pensa blair , puis son expression s'assombrit.

"Maintenant je dois dire au revoir à tout le monde ...Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire des duels avec vous ! " dit blair en souria et continua.

"Merci d'être resté à mes côtés durant tous mes représente beaucoup pour moi." d'un coup blair eut le regard triste.

"Tu sais , c'est comme si tu étais mon partenaire depuis toujours , cédric...J'ai cru que ça allait de soi... J'ai pensé que les choses seraient toujours comme ça ..Mais si tu part aussi..."

"..." cédric resta silencieux. Blair regarda cédric déterminé.

"C'est décidé ! Je quitte l'académie ! Je pars et je vais avec toi , cédric ! Comme ça , on sera toujours ensemble !." dit blair en se rapprochant de cédric.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée , blair..." dit cédric avec ses cheveux lui couvrant les yeux.

"Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? " répondit blair avant de prendre son courage ' allez dis lui ' pensa - t-elle .

"Mais moi je..." commença blair 'Allez dis lui ! Pourquoi je peux le dire à n'importe qui mais pas à lui' pensa. Blair respira et en rougissant.

"La vérité , c'est que je t'aim..." dit blair avant de se faire stopper par cédric en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

"Pourquoi tu me couvre la bouche ?" dit blair contrariée.

"Ne le dis pas s'il te plaît ." demanda cédric " Ne complique pas les choses." blair commença à pleurer.

"J'ai compris ! Je vais faire de mon mieux ! " déclara blair qui pris cédric par surprise.

"Hein ? " dit cédric.

"Je vais devenir la meilleure duellistes de l'académie comme tu l'as été ! Ca te fera changer d'avis ? Et lorsque je finirai mes études...Je reviendrai vers toi ! Alors ... Lorsque le temps viendra ... Laisse-moi rester auprès de toi pour toujours ! Cédric tu restera mon seul partenaire !" Promis blair ce qui fit sourire cédric.

"D'accord ." dit cédric ce qui surpris blair . Cédric essuya les larmes de blair sous ses yeux.

"Une fois que tu as finis tes études , devenue la meilleur de l'académie et si tu as toujours ses sentiments envers moi ... viens me les dires et je te garderai près de moi. " promis cédric puis se pencha et embrassa blair ... sur le front. Ce passage conclut la cérémonie de fin d'année.

Les jours d'après , les 3emes années s'empressa de faire leurs bagages et d'aller vers le port afin de prendre le bateau pour partir de l'île.

"Bon il faut que je parte ." dit cédric avant que blair ne se jette dans ses bras.

"Ne m'oublie pas cédric ." souffla blair les yeux fermé essayant de prendre de lui sa chaleur et de l'assurance que cédric lui procure à chaque qu'il est près d'elle. Cédric resserra l'étreinte . Le bateau partit en embarquant tous les duellistes important de ses 3 dernières années de l'académie.

'A dans 1 an cédric ' pensa blair en regardant le bateau partir.


	5. épilogue

épilogue : réunion de deux amoureux.

Quelque mois après le départ des 3emes année , une jeune femme en 3eme année chez les bleues obélisques entra dans le magasin de madame Thérèse et alla directement la voir au comptoir , madame Thérèse la vit et sourit sachant ce qu'elle est venu acheter.

"Bonjour blair ! " salua Mme thérèse avec son sourire habituel . La jeune fille de 17 ans connue sous le nom de blair flannigan sourie à son tour en regardant avec attention ce que le magasin propose , thérèse sourit en voyant ce spectacle.

"Madame thérèse ? Vous l'avez reçu ? " demanda blair ne voyant pas ce qu'elle est venue chercher.

"Bien sûr ! " répondit thérèse en allant le chercher dans le comptoir derrière elle, thérèse en prit 1 exemplaire et le donna à blair , cette dernière sourit en voyant la page de couverture.

"On vient à peine de les recevoir , ils ne sont même pas en rayon ." ricana thérèse ce qui fit rougir blair.

"Désolée mais quand j'ai su qu'il y avait une interview de cédric , j'étais pressée de l'avoir ." thérèse sourit ' C'est mignon ' pensa-t-elle . "Bien je vais pas empêcher ton tête-à-tête plus longtemps." dit thérèse avant d'aller à ses occupations. Blair remercia et partit son magazine à la main. En chemin vers sa chambre , elle salua toutes les 1eres années qui lui disent bonjour.

"Eh bien , on peut dire que tu as bien pris ton rôle en tant que reine des obélisque ." dit une femme derrière blair , cette dernière se retourna et vit l'infermière de l'académie.

"Bonjour Mme Fontaine ." salua blair avec un sourire . Fontaine regarda le magazine de blair et vit un certain duelliste sur la couverture et sourit. "Apparemment le doyen à décidé de montrer le duel de cédric ce soir au stade sur un écran géant , je suppose que tu sera là ? " dit fontaine sachant déjà la réponse.

"Bien sûr ! " répondit immédiatement blair. Sur ces mots fontaine partit laissant blair aller dans sa chambre. Une fois sa chambre atteint , blair s'asseya sur son lit et commença à lire l'interview.

Interview:

"Cédric , félicitation pour votre entrée en demi-finale de la coupe des jeunes espoirs face à chad Princeton ." dit la journaliste.

"Merci ." répondit cédric

"Malgré votre courte carrière dans le circuit de duel pro , vous êtes déjà considéré comme l'un des meilleurs duellistes de cette génération comment vivez-vous cette notoriété ? "

"Tout va bien , je me contente de faire des duels , c'est la seule chose qui m'importe ."

"Vous voulez dire que je vous vous fichez de la popularité ? "

"Non , c'est pas ça que j'ai voulu dire , je veux simplement dire qu'un duelliste doit faire son travail donc faire des duels , l'argent et la popularité n'est pas ma priorité après tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi...Certains ne font des duels que pour la gloire et la richesse ...Moi je fais des duels , parce que j'aime ça !"

"Et vous vous intéressez à autre chose que des duels ? Par exemple sortir avec des amis ou ... ?"

"Ou... Quoi ? Entretenir des relations avec des femmes ? "

"Oui par exemple . Vous avez beaucoup de succès avec les femmes , es-ce qu'il y en à une qui a capturer votre cœur ? Beaucoup de lectrice nous demande cette question ."

"Oui il y en a une." avoua cédric avec le sourire. " Il y a quelque temps elle et moi avons fait une promesse et j'attend le jour où elle se réalisera ." Blair sourit en lisant ce passage ' hé hé il n'a pas oublié ." elle pensa.

"Et qui est cette chanceuse ? Et c'est quelle genre de promesse ? "

"C'est un secret." dit cédric en terminant l'interview.

Blair s'allongea sur son lit avec le sourire en se rappelant des moments passés avec lui lorsqu'il était encore à l'académie ' ah vivement la fin d'année' pensa-t-elle. Elle resta comme sa pendant le reste de la journée jusqu'a ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller au stade afin d'assister au duel de cédric.

"Bonsoir mesdames , messieurs derrière leur télévision , bienvenue ce soir afin d'assister à la première demi-finale de la coupe espoirs qui verra s'affronter le très rusé duelliste michael contre le duelliste considéré comme l'un des meilleurs de cette génération cédric !" dit la présentatrice avant que les duellistes n'apparaissent sur l'écran . Blair sourit en voyant cédric ' sa fait plaisir de te voir , mais je te préfère en vrai.' pensa-t-elle.

"Allez cédric ! Bat ce duelliste sans perdre un seul point de vie ! " cria tyranno.

"Alors c'est lui cédric ? L'ancien élève de cette académie qui fait sensation chez les pros ? Ca devait être un puissant bleu obélisque." dit un slifer à côté de blair ce qui la fit ricaner. L'élève slifer la regarda d'un air confus.

"Désolée , je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi . " dit blair en essayant d'arrêter de rire.

"Vous êtes blair n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes en troisième année , ce qui veut dire que vous l'avez connue ? " demanda-t-il.

"Oui , c'est exact ." répondit blair.

"Comment été-t-il ?"

"Pour commencer , cédric était un slifer." dit blair ce qui surpris son interlocuteur puis continua " Il a eu plusieurs occasions d'entrer chez les bleus obélisques mais il a toujours refusé disant 'non merci , un bon duelliste l'est peu importe la couleur de l'uniforme qu'il porte '." finissa blair en souriant.

"Un duelliste comme lui était un slifer un comme moi ? " dit l'élève prenant peu à peu confiance "Dans ce cas , moi aussi je serais un puissant duelliste ! " dit le slifer plein de conviction . Blair souria 'même quand tu n'est pas là , tu donne confiance aux gens , tu es incroyable .'

En quelque minute le duel se finissa sur une victoire net de cédric qui , comme si il avait entendu tyranno , a gagné sans perdre un seul point de vie.

Quelque mois plus tard , le jour du duel de fin d'année qui bizarrement est un duel simple arriva . Blair , étant celle qui fait le duel de fin d'année , arriva au stade et ne vit pas son adversaire par contre elle vit deux visages qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis longtemps.

"Alexia ! Isidore ! " cria blair en courant vers eux.

"Hey blair , sa fait longtemps tu as bien grandi." dit isidore en faisant un pouce levé.

"Oui , c'est vrai et j'ai appris que tu étais la nouvelle reine ." dit alexia en souriant , blair rougit.

"Oui c'est vrai mais je ne suis pas à ta hauteur." avoua blair.

"Hé hé ne t'en fais pas pour ça , au fait ton adversaire n'est pas encore là ? " demanda alexia en regardant autour d'elle.

"Apparemment non." répondit blair.

"Pas grave il va arriver mais quand il sera là , sois sûr de lui montrer la force de tes sentiments retenus cette année ! " dit isidore avant de faire écrabouiller le pied par alexia.

"Grand frère tu parle trop ! " cria alexia.

"Mes sentiments retenus cette année ? " répéta blair sans comprendre puis réfléchit quelque seconde. "Attend tu veux dire que mon adv..." dit blair avant de se faire couper le Dr crowler.

"L'adversaire de blair flannigan vient d'arriver." blair se retourna et le monde s'arrêta quand elle le vit 'Cédric... Il est là , devant moi. ' pensa blair complètement coupée du monde. Elle resta comme ça pendant quelque secondes avant d'être ramenée sur terre par crowler.

"Le duel va commencer , si tu pouvais monter sur la scène ."

"O-oui j'arrive ! " dit blair en montant sur la scène faisant ricaner cédric.

"Tu as bien grandis blair , mais il y a quelque manie qui resteront hein ? " dit cédric avec le sourire en parlant pour la première à blair en 1 an faisant rougir cette dernière.

"Alors c'est sa tes premiers mots que tu me dis en me revoyant après un an ? " dit blair avec elle aussi ses 1er mots faisant rire cédric.

" Les premiers que tu viens de dire ne sont pas mieux ." remarqua cédric en souriant.

"Enfin bref , on est là pour un duel alors faisons le ! " dit blair déterminé en activant son disque de duel en même temps que cédric.

"Duel " les deux crièrent et le match commença , il durera un certain temps chacun rendirent coup pour coup jusqu'a la surprise général où blair gagna. Les deux désactivèrent leur disque.

"Tu es devenue très for..." dit cédric avant de se faire plaquer au sol par blair au dessus de lui le regardant avec des yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresse , blair baissa la tête et embrassa cédric en fermant les yeux , ce dernier ferma aussi les siens et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de blair . Cette dernière sentit que cédric rendit le baiser et s'allongea encore plus sur lui en laissant sortir toute l'envie et la passion contenue en elle pendant 1 an . Après quelque minute et contre leur envie , il se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène et se regardèrent dans les yeux voyant chacun le reflet de l'autre.

"Je t'aime cédric ! " avoua blair en criant puis continua . " Je suis devenue la meilleure de l'académie et je t'aime encore plus qu'avant alors laisse moi être auprès de toi ! " dit blair avec les larmes aux yeux. Cédric posa ses mains sur les joues de blair et essuya les larmes avec ses pouces.

"Bien sûr , reste autant que tu veux ...Après tout je t'aime aussi ." dit cédric avec le sourire. Blair sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau sous les acclamations du public avec les sifflements des garçons et le clappement des mains des filles en larmes.

Quelque année plus tard , un duelliste rentra chez lui après une victoire bien mérité , il ouvrit la porte :

"Je suis rentré ! " dit cédric en entrant et fermant la porte . Une jeune femme arriva dans l'entrée habillé normalement plus un tablier.

"Bon retour chez nous ! " dit blair à son mari en l'embrassant , cédric sourit à sa femme.

A l'annulaire de la main gauche des deux , on pouvait voir deux alliance brillé d'amour pour toujours.


End file.
